


Sweat

by Kassebaum



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassebaum/pseuds/Kassebaum
Summary: Alex is late for her lunch date with Maggie... Maggie finds her in the green room... (One shot)Update: A second chapter was requested between Kara and Lena...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure I saw a prompt on Tumblr for something akin to this, but I can't for the life of me find it!
> 
> First attempt at Sanvers, enjoy and please review :)
> 
> Update: Chapter One is Alex x Maggie  
>  Chapter Two is Kara x Lena

Maggie walked towards the DEO building with a spring in her step. She was on her way to take Alex out for lunch as she did every Wednesday. She thought about how amazing the last six months had been, after she had finally plucked up the courage to seek Alex out at her apartment. _We should kiss the girls we want to kiss._ She chuckled to herself; she should get that printed on a mug or something.

She wandered into the lobby and nodded at the agent who walked passed her, she stood idly for a few moments with her hands in her pockets, before looking at her watch, Alex was never late. She looked around the room, but there was no sign of her girlfriend. Maggie saw Agent Mathews heading her way and started to walk across the large space to meet him.

‘Hey, have you seen Danvers about? She was supposed to meet me nearly ten minutes ago.’ Maggie quizzed him.

‘She’s probably still in the Green Room, I saw her heading there for a sparring session with Supergirl, she’s probably lost track of time, you know how those two get…’ Agent Matthews replied with a grin, shaking his head. ‘Go down that long corridor’ he pointed, ‘take a right at the end and then it’s the third door on the left’ he explained after noticing Maggie’s confused expression.

‘Thanks, see you around Matthews!’ Maggie called as he retreated into another room off the lobby, waving behind him as he went. Maggie then headed in the direction she had been pointed towards, she was quite excited to finally enter the Green Room, Alex had told her about it, but Maggie felt it just couldn’t compare to actually _seeing_ the room. She also realised this would mean seeing Alex spar with Supergirl, the thought made her speed up her pace. She chuckled at what Agent Matthews had said; she was totally aware of what Alex and Supergirl were like together, after all they are sisters. It hadn’t taken Maggie long to realise that there was more to Kara than meets the eye, although Kara had attempted some very bizarre cover up stories. Maggie had let them run their course, getting exceedingly amused at the lengths Kara would go to, to hide her identity. Maggie’s favourite had to be the time she caught Kara lifting Alex’s motorcycle with one hand so that Alex could change the tyre, she had tried to convince Maggie her superhuman strength was down to ‘lots of calcium, good diet and plenty of exercise.’ Alex had finally taken pity on her sister and explained that she was fooling no one, Maggie was a detective, and it was her job to _detect…_ Kara had finally given up at that point and had resigned herself to the fact her cover was blown with the detective.

Maggie entered the Green Room, unsure of what to expect, and was slightly dazed by the soft green light that the room emitted. Maggie found an empty spot in a corner and leant up against the wall, watching as Alex and Kara engaged in hand to hand combat in the centre of the room. Both were completely unaware of the intruder, caught up in their training exercise and Maggie took the opportunity to check out her girlfriend.

Maggie had never really understood the looks of adoration her previous girlfriends had given her, as a cop she was required to be physically fit, meaning she was toned in all the right places, but watching Alex, it was like for the first time she felt like she understood… Alex was stunning. Her muscles rippled as she blocked a blow from Kara before swinging her own, sweat dripping down her back as she did so, Maggie felt a twinge of arousal in her stomach.

There was something extraordinary about watching Alex spar on equal footing with Supergirl, Maggie knew it was obviously due to the kryptonite dampening Kara’s powers, but she couldn’t help but feel in awe of her girlfriend’s fighting abilities.

Alex swept her leg round in a move Kara wasn’t expecting, which resulted in the Kryptonian ending flat on her back, Kara quickly sprung back to her feet and spotted Maggie out of the corner of her eye. She saw how she was watching Alex with what could only be described as a look of pure lust. Kara started to formulate a plan… while dodging punches from Alex.

Alex could tell something was distracting her sister and took the opportunity to grab her arm and twist it under, so Kara was pulled against her and immobilised. Kara knew exactly what was coming next and braced herself as Alex leant forwards, rolling Kara over her shoulder and onto the floor in front of her. Kara swore she heard Maggie gasp.

‘Alex, what time is it? Maggie is here…’ Kara questioned from the floor, looking up at Alex.

‘Dang, it must be past one…’ Alex said while offering out her arm to help pull Kara to her feet. She turned to look at her girlfriend apologetically, and was greeted by Maggie smirking at her.

‘Oh, don’t mind me, you guys finish up’ Maggie yelled from her spot in the corner.

‘I think she’s rather enjoying the show…’ Kara whispered in Alex’s ear, causing her sister to blush. ‘Go grab a drink, I have an idea…’

Alex wandered over to her water bottle and wondered what her sister had planned, she drained half of her water in three large gulps and headed over to Maggie, running her fingers through her sweat damp hair.

‘I’m so sorry’ Alex said when she was within hearing range, ‘we lost track of time, we don’t actually get to spar in here that much and we couldn’t pass up the opportunity…’

‘It’s fine’ Maggie smiled back, ‘this is so much better than the sandwich place I was taking you for lunch. You’re incredible Alex, I knew you could fight, but that was just unbelievable… and kinda sexy…’ Maggie added as an afterthought, her eyes darkening.

‘If I had known it would have this effect of you, I’d had brought you here sooner!’ Alex blushed for the second time.

‘Alex!’ Kara called from across the room, ‘there’s a final exercise I want to try.’

‘OK!’ Alex yelled back, she turned back to Maggie and leaned in to give her a quick kiss, brushing their lips together, ‘I’ll be done soon, do we still have time to hit the sandwich place after? I’m starving!’

‘I’m sure we do’ Maggie laughed.

Alex turned and headed apprehensively towards Kara, wondering what her sister had planned.

Maggie watched as Kara just grinned at Alex, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She could never wrap her head round the fact that her girlfriend’s dorky little sister was the ‘girl of steel’; her two personas seemed to simultaneously complement and contradict one another other.

‘What are you up to?’ Alex questioned Kara as she took up a defensive position, arms up and fists locked.

‘Making you look good! Why do you think I was letting you win earlier?’ Kara replied with a grin.

Alex playfully hit Kara on the shoulder, ‘I don’t need any help looking good and you soooo did not let me win…’

‘Look, I’m just trying to help my sister out, Maggie looks like she wants to drag you home right now… I just don’t need any details, OK?’ Kara pulled a face at the thought.

Alex just raised an eyebrow in response.

‘So what is it you want to do?’ Alex finally questioned.

‘I want to race you up the salmon ladder!’ Kara looked gleeful at her idea.

Alex had to laugh, it hadn’t been what she was expecting, but she had seen the looks Maggie was throwing her way…maybe Kara was on to something.

‘Fine’ Alex relented, ‘let me just take of my top, it’s sticking to me.’ She pulled off the top that was drenched with sweat, leaving her in just her sports bra and trousers.

Maggie groaned when Alex pulled off her top, Danvers _knew_ she had a weakness for her abs. _Get a grip!_ She thought to herself, _you’re drooling over your girlfriend like a school girl with a crush!_

Alex jogged to meet Kara over at the double salmon ladder, and took her place next to her sister. With a simple nod, they both jumped to grab onto the bar and started their assent. The sight of Kara in her Supergirl suit, cape flying behind her was something to behold, but Maggie could not take her eyes off of Alex. Her abs rippled every time she jumped the bar up a rung, her arms quivered with every thrust upwards. Maggie watched as a drip of sweat made its way from the sports bra Alex was wearing, slowly making its decent to run across her abs. The only coherent thought Maggie could muster was that she really wanted to be running her tongue across those abs…

Had Kara had the use of her super speed, there was no doubt she would have beaten Alex to the top, but Alex had been training with standard human strength for much longer. Alex reached the top a couple of seconds before her sister and paused to look down at Maggie. Her girlfriend seemed to be lost in a dream like state, lust flushing her face. Alex grinned and decided to buy some pot stickers for Kara as a thank you. Deciding to show off some more, Alex swung backwards and forwards a few times to gain momentum, releasing in a forward swing, somersaulted, and landed on the ground. She sauntered over to where Maggie was standing, mouth slightly agape and pulled her in for a kiss.

‘Let’s get out of here’ Alex whispered ‘I could do with heading home for a shower…’ she spoke into Maggie’s ear, her breath creating goosebumps across the detective’s body. All Alex heard in response was a moan she took to mean ‘yes.’

Maggie took Alex by the hand and headed towards the door, ‘we’ll see you later Kara’ she managed to squeak out as she went past the Kryptonian.

Kara laughed and started to gather up her belongings and the bits Alex had left behind. ‘ _If only I could convince Lena to come watch me train_ ’ she thought…


	2. Sweatier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara had been wondering how to get Lena to watch her train...it turned out to be easier than she thought.

Kara had been wondering for the past few weeks exactly how to get Lena to watch her train, after all it had worked for Alex... the only issue was that Lena and herself weren't actually dating. Never mind that she couldn't take Lena to the DEO, that would involve divulging the fact she was Supergirl and she wasn't prepared to have another talking to by J'onn about how a secret identity should remain a secret. 

'DANVERS!' 

Kara was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of her name being yelled across the office at CatCo. 

'Coming!' she yelled back and hurried towards Snappers office. She braced herself for whatever Snapper had prepared for her and entered. 'Morning!' She exclaimed happily, Snapper grimaced at the cheeriness. 

'There's a new assignment for you' he grunted in her direction and thrust some papers at her. 'L. Corp was broken into last night and I want to know why. What is she hiding?' he said, not taking his eyes off the piece he was currently editing. 'Ms Luthor is expecting you.'

'Yes Sir' Kara responded. 'Wait, what do you mean she is expecting me?' 

'Ms Luthor refuses to talk to anyone but you. I guess you have your uses after all.' Snapper continued condescendingly while he rifled through the papers on his desk, he eventually looked up seeing Kara still in front of him, 'well...get on with it. Don't come back without a full interview!' He dismissed her, waving his hand. 

Kara grinned as she made her way over to Lena's office, she had secretly been hoping for a chance to spend more time with the CEO. Kara was fully aware of the attraction that existed between them; the flirtatious comments, the lingering looks, but neither of them had made a move. 

Kara walked into the towering building that housed L.Corp and made her way to the floor with Lena's office. She waved at Jess on the way past, who smiled back, before picking up the phone on her desk to let Ms Luthor know of Kara's arrival. 

The interview was going well; Lena had given Kara plenty of material to write a well-rounded piece. The break in had shaken some of the employees, but luckily none were hurt. It appeared that the intruders had been after the alien detector L.Corp had developed, but whether it was an alien rights group wanting to destroy it, or a vigilante group wanting to find aliens to eliminate them, no one knew… 

'I'm really sorry Kara; we're going to have to take a break' Lena smiled apologetically after her stomach rumbled for the third time. 'I've been here since I heard of the break in at 5am and I've just realised I haven't eaten; do you mind picking this up again after lunch?' 

'Not at all' Kara replied, jotting down a few final notes. 

'Brilliant!' Lena exclaimed, 'I have a meeting I am unable to reschedule in an hour, so shall we say 4pm to continue?'

Kara nodded and started to pack away her belongings. 'Oh shoot' she muttered, having just remembered she was required at the DEO that afternoon. 'I'm sorry Lena, I can't do later today...I have to go...' Kara struggled to come up with anything vaguely believable at such short notice. '…to the gym!' She finally exclaimed and then winced internally. What a lame arse excuse. 

'The gym?' Lena said in surprise. 'I suppose all those arm muscles take training...' Lena continued after a pause. 'I never had you pegged as a gym girl though, more of a stay at home, chin up bar in the door kinda girl...' Lena got slightly lost in her thoughts of Kara doing pull ups, her arms trembling, sweat running down...

'Well, surprise!' Kara laughed nervously, while fiddling with her glasses, pulling Lena out of her daydream. 

'Actually, I've been looking for a gym buddy; would you mind if I joined you? I can never seem to stay motivated when I go by myself.' Lena questioned hopefully. 'There's a gym here at L.Corp, you can come here to work out instead?'

Kara's mind was racing. She had spent so long trying to figure out how to get into this situation, she couldn't believe her luck! 

'Sounds like a plan!' Kara chirped, before heading out. 

'See you at 4!' Lena called before phoning though her lunch order, deciding another 10 minutes day dreaming about the blonde reporter and her arm muscles wouldn't harm anyone.

Kara arrived at the DEO and sought out Alex to explain the situation, she would need Alex to cover for her if she was to meet Lena at 4pm. Alex had doubled over in laughter as Kara had explained the situation she had gotten herself into. 

'You couldn't just say you were needed back at CatCo for a meeting' Alex finally managed to wheeze out. 'You know you're going to have to tone down your abilities and act like a human?'

'I know!' Kara whined, 'but I still want to impress her! Look at how well it worked for you and Maggie...' Kara pulled a face as she remembered walking in on her sister and girlfriend after Maggie had watched Alex training at the DEO. 

'That is soooo not my fault!' Alex exclaimed, while going pink. 'You knew exactly what you were doing when you made me race you up that salmon ladder...'

'Well I didn't expect you to still be naked four hours later!' Kara huffed. 

Alex just grinned, her cheeks still pink. 

Kara headed back to L.Corp nervous, but excited. She knew she couldn't show her true strength, but still hadn't quite figured out where the balance was. She wandered into the lobby and heard her name being called. 

'Ms Danvers! Ms Danvers!' 

Kara turned to find Jess waving at her. 

'Ms Luthor said you point you in the direction of our sports facilities, if you would like to follow me please' Jess politely requested and beckoned Kara to follow her. She quickly turned and started walking away, Kara following at her heels. 

A few minutes later Kara found herself in a state of the art Sports Park, she could smell the chlorine from a swimming pool and could hear the thwack of balls and squeaky shoes from a squash court. 

'Wow! I never knew L.Corp had this!' Kara exclaimed, somewhat amazed. 

'Oh yes, Ms Luthor takes the wellbeing of her employees very seriously. Everything here is free to use by all who work for L.Corp' Jess said with a hint of pride in her voice. 'This is the changing room, if you exit through the other side, you will find Ms Luthor in the room third on the left.' With that, Jess smiled at Kara and walked back towards the lobby. 

Kara entered the changing room and quickly set about changing her clothes, she had struggled with what to wear. _It's not a date_... she kept reminding herself, but she still wanted to put some thought into her outfit. She knew Lena had noticed her arm muscles, she grinned as she recalled all the times she had caught Lena staring at them, but she was pretty sure Lena was unaware of her six pack. She recalled the look Maggie had given Alex when she had removed her top during training at the DEO, and her eyes darkened. She wanted Lena to look at her that way! With that in mind, Kara put on the slightly baggy, sleeveless work out top she had stolen from Alex and headed out the door Jess had mentioned. 

Kara entered the room Jess had directed her to and saw Lena already on the treadmill. Her breath hitched in her throat, Lena was wearing tight yoga pants and a tank top...Kara could see the curves of her gorgeous behind and wanted to drool. After staring for far too long, Kara cleared her throat to make her presence known. 

'Hey, you made it!' Lena smiled happily and stopped the treadmill. She jumped down and walked over to Kara, cheeks slightly pink and her chest moving as she took a few deeper breaths. 

'Mmmmm' Kara replied, the only sound she was able to muster, her eyes drawn downwards to Lena’s breasts. 

'I was hoping you would show me some of the weight workouts you do?' Lena questioned. 'Your arms are amazing!' Lena leaned over to squeeze Kara's bicep, giving Kara a wonderful view down her tank top, small beads of sweat running down and disappearing... The squeeze on her bicep pulled her out of her trance and she saw a quick smirk flash across Lena's face, _oh, if that is the game she's playing, it's on!_ Kara thought to herself. 

'It's not just weight training, I spar with my sister...I mean kickboxing!' Kara corrected. 'But bicep curls are a good starting point...'

Kara had seen the dumbbell stand and headed over. Lena followed and picked up the 10 pound dumbbells. Kara hesitated, unsure of which weight to pick up, Lena would expect her to pick up a heavier weight, in the end, she settled for the 25 pound dumbbells, deciding she had time to show off later. 

Lena's was impressed, her lack of upper body strength meant she could just about manage with the 10 pound dumbbells. She followed Kara's movements as she took her through a few exercises, but found herself getting distracted by the rippling arm muscles in front of her, they had started to get a slight sheen to them after a few exercises and Lena found that she wanted to pull that baggy top off Kara and spend the rest of the afternoon licking those muscles. She had been a little disappointed when she had seen the top Kara had worn, she suspected that Kara's arms were not the only toned part of her and had been looking forward to being proved right. Lena sighed as she felt her arms starting to protest, and put the weights down. 

'That's a good start' Kara said encouragingly, you'll be using heavier weights in no time!'

Lena smiled, she could get used to the pep talks. She wandered over to grab her water bottle and grabbed her towel to dab the sweat off of her. 

'Are you not too warm in that top?' Lena questioned, 'I'm in less than you, and I'm roasting!’

Kara did not need a reminder that Lena was in a skimpier outfit, her tongue unconsciously flicked out to lick her lips and she surveyed the raven haired woman in front of her. 

'A bit' Kara shrugged. 

'Take it off! I can't have you overheating' Lena said, trying her best to sound concerned. 

Kara pulled her top over her head, leaving her in her sports bra, just as Lena took a drink of her water. 

Lena nearly choked, she had expected Kara to be toned, but this was ridiculous. That wasn't the wash board stomach of a normal human; it was a chiselled abdominal of a Goddess!

'Holy shit' she muttered, eyes darkening with lust, assuming Kara couldn't hear her.

Kara heard. 

She was dancing on the inside, giddy at the effect she was having on Lena. She turned to throw her top over to the side of the room and saw something that made her stop and laugh. Oh, this was about to get all too easy...

There was a salmon ladder in the corner of the room. 

Lena heard Kara laugh and followed her line of sight. 'Some of my employees are really into Ninja Warrior, so asked if I would install one in here' Lena explained. 'I've had a go myself, but can only jump up the first bar or two at most. One day though...' she murmured wistfully. 

'Mmm' Kara murmured in response, 'It takes a lot of training to reach the top. I actually raced Alex up the double one where we trained the other week' she continued without thinking. 

'Oh, I have got to see this' Lena said with a grin, her heart rate quickened at the thought. 

Kara heard Lena's heart rate speed up and decided this was the time to show off. She would be able to speed up the salmon ladder this time, unencumbered by green kryptonite. 

Feeling rather bold, she turned to Lena, 'whatever you want, Ms Luthor' she smirked and winked. 

Lena felt a bolt of arousal go through her; she never knew being call 'Ms Luthor' could be so damn sexy. 

'Do I get a reward if I reach the top?' Kara questioned, knowing there was no way she wasn't going to make it. 

'I'm sure I can think of something' the Luthor responded, her voice deep with lust. 

Kara shivered at the unspoken promise and headed to the salmon ladder. She could feel Lena watching her, her eyes burning into her back. 

Kara jumped to take hold of the bar and spent a few moments swinging there, allowing Lena to enjoy the view. 

Lena emitted a small moan as she watched Kara swing on the bar, her arm muscles straining and her abs rippling. 

With one big swing, Kara jumped the bar up to the next rung. Lena decided she had never seen anything sexier in her entire life. Kara jumped the bar up the next few rungs to the halfway point and glanced down at Lena. 

'Enjoying the show?' She questioned, the answer obvious on Lena's face. Lena nodded in response, unable to form any kind on sentence. 

Kara carried on her assent, crunching her abs to give her the power required. She stiffled a chuckle as she heard a whimper leave Lena's lips. 

By the time Kara reached the top, Lena was so incredibly aroused, she was considering telling Jess to cancel her last meeting, there was no way she was getting through that board meeting with no relief. She watched as Kara swung a few times on the top rung, before releasing and dropping to the ground. 

Kara sauntered over to Lena, aroused by the effect she was clearly having on the CEO, the afternoon had gone much better than she could have ever imagined. 

'So, what's my reward?' She asked with a grin, her eyes flicking down to Lena's lips. 

Lena smiled, she stepped closer to Kara, eyes dark, chest heaving. She reached out her hand to ghost her fingers across Kara's abs, feeling then spasm beneath her finger, before pulling Kara to her. 

'Me' she whispered and kissed her. 


End file.
